


Misunderstandings

by Idk149



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I should stop, Lol our boy Sirius is oblivious as h e l l, M/M, Misunderstandings, Remus Loves Him Anyway, but he's cute so it's okay, hope you like it, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk149/pseuds/Idk149
Summary: Sirius doesn't know the difference between platonic affection and romantic affection
Relationships: Remus/Sirius, Sirius/Remus, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Misunderstandings

Remus was confused. He was almost always confused these days, because Sirius was acting weird, cuddling up to him and acting all coupley then calling him “one of his bros,”, and all the marauders would kiss each other’s cheeks platonically but he wished he could kiss Sirius more than just a peck. It was getting frustrating if he were quite honest, because every time Sirius touched him his heart raced and he started pulling at his sleeves. They often slept together as well, cuddling away each other’s nightmares. That wasn’t helping his blood pressure either.  
One of these nights, Sirius was clinging to him dramatically after James made a snide comment about his hair, and the theatrical little shit had dived into Remus’ bed and hugged him tightly, asking him to rescue the poor innocent boy. It was quite nice, but Remus was tired and just wanted to go to bed, so he heaved Sirius over himself onto their sides and cuddled up to him. “Oi, I’m not even under the blanket yet!” “Should’ve thought about that before now Pads,” Remus sleepily said into his neck.  
Sirius ended up squirming around to get under the blanket and tangle their legs together before finally settling down face to face with Remus. “Hi Moons,” he whispered softly, “Hello there Pads,”. Sirius leaned in to kiss Remus’ cheek just like he did every night, setting his cheeks and ears on fire, then tucked himself into Remus’ side.  
A little while later when the curtains were rustling quietly from the wind filtering through the half open window, and the half-moonlight was dancing across the sheets, they were both still lying awake but refusing to admit it. Eventually Sirius got bored and decided he was in a talkative mood, so he shuffled up so he was again face to face with Remus “Hey love,” That was something else he did. Call him love. Only when they were alone though, in moments like this. “Wanna run down to the kitchens for a snack?”  
Under the cloak, Remus had an excuse to bend low and put his arm around Sirius, who hunched over the map trying to figure out a route that wouldn’t take them past Mrs. Norris, who was pacing across their normal hallway to the painting with the pear. “Here,” He said, pointing to a small, out of the way corridor. “It’ll be more roundabout, but we’ll get there,” Remus wasn’t worried about spending more time with Sirius. They snaked their way to the kitchens and were out from under the cloak in about fifteen minutes, before quickly making their way to the wizarding equivalent of a fridge, a small room charmed to stay cool. Inside, they found all the snacks and food they could want, and gorged themselves on all the sweet things they could find. Remus was enjoying this, it was quiet but for their chewing, but it was comfortable and he could ignore the way his heart leapt when he got the excuse to brush his fingertips across Sirius’ cheek under the guise of removing some pudding there.  
By the time they were full and ready to make the journey back to the tower, most of the teachers had turned in, so all they had to avoid were Filch and Mrs. Norris and the prefects on their rounds, who were on the other side of the castle, so they were tossing the cloak back into James’ trunk before they knew it. Remus was back under the sheets in record time, Sirius close behind him. This time they ended up on their backs, pressed together at the shoulders with their heads leaned together as though stargazing. They talked in quiet, barely there whispers for another half hour before Remus started nodding off. He leaned over to give Sirius a kiss on the cheek as was normal, but this time Sirius turned his head to do the same at the exact wrong (right?) moment, and their lips met for a moment before they realized what had happened. Remus looked away, nervous, but Sirius was staring holes into the side of Remus’ head so he looked back up, questioning those slate eyes in front of him. He got his answer quickly when Sirius seemed to see past his worry into the part of him that had enjoyed the moment very much, and gently pulled him into another kiss. This one lasted much longer, and slowly gained more pressure as they became more confident that it was okay. When they pulled back, Remus let himself just stare openly at Sirius, a loving gaze being reflected back at him. That night, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
The next morning, Remus woke up as the sun just started flitting in through the curtains and took his morning shower. When he came out of the bathroom in boxers, drying his hair with the towel, Sirius was still lying asleep in his bed. He took a second just to admire him without the worry of being caught, but snapped himself out of it to wake them all up. They all danced around each other’s morning routines with practiced efficiency born from living in the same space for the better part of nearly five years, but this morning there were more smiles and stolen glances than usual, and James seemed to pick up on it, but said nothing.  
It was a Saturday, so they were able to take their time with breakfast, and the walk back to the common room to let James change shirts, having been the victim of an exploding cup of orange juice, sent from someone who apparently had a vengeance against James’ shirts. Once in a fresh tee, he led the four of them out to the grounds only to take it off at the side of the lake and jump in, despite it arguably being too cold for a swim. This point was brought up by Peter, and gained approval by Remus soon after. Sirius on the other hand, had been climbing a large birch tree with several branches extending out over the water, and had finally reached the top once Remus and Peter had convinced James that they were absolutely not getting in. Just as James gave up on convincing the two to come in, Sirius jumped in right next to him and pulled him under as well. What followed was a wrestling match in which Sirius got water up his nose several times, Remus’ shoes and pants got wet, James’ glasses were lost in the lake, returned by a quick accio from Remus, and Peter was pulled in fully clothed by Sirius clambering onto the pier to escape James attempting to dunk him. He tried to hide behind Remus as James climbed up, but Remus ducked out of the way and ran up to the shoreline, shouting something about how he was on his own for this one. Sirius could only get out a betrayed gasp before he was thrown back into the water next to a spluttering Peter.  
The rest of the day was spent drying off, as despite their many protests both Remus and Peter had been soaked over the course of the four hours that they spent at the lakeside. They had missed lunch, and had an hour before dinner, which they spent chasing each other through the halls seeking revenge for being either dunked, splashed, or pulled in earlier in the day. By dinnertime, they were all starving again, so they called a truce for the time being and hardly spoke in the great hall. Once he was done, Remus went to the astronomy tower for some quiet after the day, because as much fun as he’d had, he needed some peace as well.  
Not too long after he had settled down, spread out on his back on the floor, Sirius emerged from the staircase and joined him on the ground, giving him a quick peck on the forehead on his way down.  
“Hi love,” “Hi Pads,”  
After a while of lying together and staring up at the sky, Sirius grew impatient and rolled on top of Remus to begin mouthing at his neck, before moving up to kiss him on the mouth. They adjusted many times, trying to find a comfortable patch of stone to lay on, but it was on his back, Remus hovering over him, that Sirius blurted out “Would you want to date?” Remus was too stunned by the question to do anything for a moment, but once he realized what had happened, he started laughing and rolled onto his back next to Sirius, who became confused and mildly annoyed at being laughed at for such a question. He sat up and looked down at Remus, who was calming down by this point, and asked “What?” which sent Remus into another round of giggles. After they had subsided, Remus also sat up and saw the slight hurt in Sirius’ eyes, so he leaned in to give him a soft peck. “Love, what do you think we are right now? What friends just kiss each other on the mouth and roll about on the floor together? I thought it was kind of clear that I liked you when we kissed in bed before,” “What?! Wh- why didn’t you tell me?! All this time I-” Sirius spluttered, making Remus giggle softly again, “Pads, I like you. I really do, but honestly.” “Shut up,” he replied, though it didn’t have much bite while he was blushing and looking down to the floor, all the while smiling softly at the admission Remus had made. “So just to clarify-” he started, but was cut off by Remus bumping their noses together with a soft smile on his face “Yes, I’ll date you Sirius,” and the smile on Sirius’ face could light up the space between the stars.


End file.
